Across The Universe
by Amethyst King
Summary: Spirk Beatles epic. Cute and fluffy wit a little angst. K  for ONE adult referance. Ok, make that 2. Birthday present for Kasablanca's Amontillado.


THIS WAS INSPIRED BY TRUE EVENTS (They really did send out "Across the Universe" into deep space). Star Trek belongs to Paramount, "Across the Universe" Belongs to the Beatles. Birthday Present for Kasablanca's Amontillado. Happy Sweet 16.

They had had their worst fight yet

Captain Kirk forced back tears as he entered the turbo lift to the bridge. Spock wasn't there. James wasn't surprised. He's probably made up some excuse to stay in the science lad for the next week-or more.

The fight replayed in his head for the umpteenth time.

"_Jim, there is something that I would like to discuss with you"_

"_OK, shoot"_

"_This is... difficult to put into words"_

"_Uh-oh. I know that look. What's wrong, handsome?"_

"Captain, we have found deep space radio waves from Earth, Circa early twenty-first century." Said Lieutenant Uhura. Without Spock on the bridge, she had no more reason to wear makeup and her push up bra but she looked a little smug.

"_I would like to discuss the ship's most recent away mission"_

"_What about it? The mutated Tribbles or Scotty getting stuck to a wall?"_

"_Neither. I would like to discuss your behavior towards the Empress"_

"_What are you talking about? She attacked me and nearly raped me?"_

"_You did not object to her behavior. In fact you encouraged it."_

"Keptain, zees message pattern is in our database. It vos sent out on February 4, 2008 from the pre-warp space station, NASA. Ve are entitled to a reward of ten zouzand credits apiece and three days shore leave ." Piped Chekov

"_When the empress removed your shirt, I noted that you did not object. Nor did you object when she jumped onto you and kissed you"_

"_Spock, I was shocked. That's all. You are really overbearing, you know that, right?"_

"_Explain further."_

"_You always think I'm too much of a man-whore to only be with you! I love you, okay?"_

"_Then why will you not undergo the ceremony with me so that we may be T'hy'la?"_

"_Spock, I just don't want to rush things. We've only known each other a year!"_

"_Nyota would accept my offer."_

"_And what's THAT supposed to mean?"_

"_She desired marriage"_

"_You only dated her to keep up appearances! What the hell, Spock!"_

_...and he left. _

"Play it." Said Kirk. It couldn't possibly make him feel worse.

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,  
They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,  
Possessing and caressing me.  
Jai guru de va om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world._

The captain swallowed a sob. Everything he felt, placed in this song. He _loved_ Spock, with all his heart. But when you're on a mission across the universe, there's going to be some hard times. Words, they almost meant nothing. You use words to talk to those whom you despise; to those who despise you. But the world was always changing but not Jim's world. Spock was always there, pointy ears, impeccable logic, and all.

"Send audio message to Spo-the Science Officer on board. Mark as priority one message from the captain."

The whole bridge knew what he meant. Uhura halfheartedly sent the message as the rest of the song played:

_Images of broken light which __dance__ before me like a million eyes,  
That call me on and on across the universe,  
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they  
Tumble blindly as they make their way  
Across the universe  
Jai guru de va om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world._

"Astrometrics to Captain Kirk. First officer Spock here"

"Kirk here."

"I have promptly reported your historic finding to Admiral Pike. Our shore leave and credits will be rewarded tomorrow. We are scheduled for a press conference at nine hundred hours in the morning tomorrow. May I suggest that we sleep in the same quarters as we are being interviewed together and you will most likely oversleep?"

Jim's heart leaped. He had no idea how he stumbled on such good karma. One love song and Spock wanted him back.

"That sounds lovely, Spock. Meet me in my quarters after alpha shift; you left some things there."

"I am aware of that"

"Been going commando all day, have you?"

"I have no comment. I will meet you there."

_Sounds of laughter shades of earth are ringing  
Through my open views inviting and inciting me  
Limitless undying love which shines around me like a  
Million suns, it calls me on and on  
Across the universe  
Jai guru de va om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world_


End file.
